


Waiting

by masserect



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, F/F, Femslash, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 11:05:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1548377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masserect/pseuds/masserect
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Rise's first time wearing the strap-on, and she's a little worried it's too much for Naoto to take. Naoto, meanwhile, just thinks she's being silly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waiting

The more she looks at it, the bigger the strap-on seems against Naoto's small frame.

"You're sure about this, right?" Rise asks, even as she pours a little extra lube on the fiery red rubber dick strapped to her crotch. Colour aside, it's a "realistic" model - exaggerated, really, with thick veins for texture, lightly curved up, and the head is thick and bulbous.

Rise's other hand is stroking the hot, moist slit between Naoto's legs, one finger occasionally dipping shallowly inside, and Naoto stiffens and hums each time it happens. The smaller girl is on her knees, arms folded on a pillow, head resting on them - back arched and her firm, pert little ass invitingly raised.

"Do I seem reluctant to you?"

Rise shakes her head. Of course, Naoto can't see it. "No," she says instead, and shivers as she pushes her finger deeper, all the way to the third knuckle, and angles it down towards Naoto's bellybutton. Naoto purrs and curls her toes at the sensation. It's amazing how slick and _tight_ she is. "Not at all."

"Then hurry." Naoto wiggles that perfect little butt a bit. "I have been... waiting."

"Waiting, huh?" Rise pulls her finger back out, slowly. "Could you tell me what you were waiting for?"

Naoto groans into the pillow. "Don't... don't be absurd. There is no need."

Rise chuckles and slides the tip of the dildo up and down Naoto's slippery outer lips. "I wanna hear it. Please? For me?"

Naoto lets out another groan, louder this time, and the tips of her ears darken. " _Nng_. Fine. I was waiting for you to - to fuck me." 

It's a pity she can't see Naoto's blush in its full glory, but it's hard to complain when she's getting words like _that_ out of the prim and proper _detective prince_. If people only knew! Rise shivers and raises her hand, slowly licks her fingers clean. 

No, it really doesn't seem like she's reluctant at all. Not when she's this _wet_ just from thinking about it.

Not that she's one to speak, when she can already feel a drop of her own moisture slowly rolling down her inner thigh.

"I... I'm putting it in."

Naoto's only reply is to push back against her. Rise just has to aim.

And Naoto does the rest. Draws a deep breath and holds it, and _pushes_.

There's surprisingly little resistance as she impales herself on the bright red dildo, slowly easing back until her firmly rounded buttocks press up against Rise's hips, and finally lets out that breath in a long, deep, unsteady moan.

For several moments, all Rise can do is stare. Her hands rise of their own accord, up to her chest to cup her breasts, fingers slowly rolling hard, pink nipples between them. 

It's hard to believe the entire thing is actually inside Naoto, but seeing it disappear like that was like the hottest thing ever.

And she hasn't even _started_ fucking her yet.

"Wow," she breathes.

"Mm, I'm... still waiting," Naoto mumbles, knuckles whitening as she clutches the pillow hard. "Don't be..."

"Don't be what?" Naoto's voice wakes her up a little, and she somewhat regretfully lower her hands to wrap them around Naoto's hips instead, keeps her impaled, preventing her from moving. "Don't be a dick?"

"Nnh. Yes." Naoto wiggles, tries to pull away, but it's no use.

"I think you _like_ my dick," Rise says, and giggles a little as she quickly pulls out and thrusts in again before Naoto can answer.

Naoto _was_ about to say something, but all she gets out is a grunt.

"Whassamatter, Naoto- _chan_?" Rise pulls out again. If she listens carefully, she can hear the fantastic _slick_ noise of the rubber sliding against - _inside_ \- Naoto's hot flesh, and it turns her on like _whoa_. "Cat got your - mmh, your _tongue_?"

Naoto groans as she thrusts again, all the way to the hilt, until her hips slap against Naoto's ass with a muted smack and Naoto's small body rocks forwards. 

This time, she keeps moving.

"I like your tongue, you know." Although she has to be careful not to bite her own. Her hips seem to be moving on their own now, back and forth, from side to side, in circles, and the base of the dildo presses against her clit with every thrust. 

Naoto doesn't answer, at least not with words, but she lets out a muffled moan and buries her head harder in the pillow. Shivers when Rise rakes her nails across her back, lightly down her spine. Shivers harder when Rise's other hand makes its way down her hip, around and in underneath and slender, clever fingers home in on her clit.

Whimpers when Rise takes up a maddeningly slow rhythm, sometimes barely moving at all, adding to the heat and electric tension building in her belly, but all too slowly.

It's almost a relief when that hand falls away and there's just the dildo pumping in and out, even though she's never certain if the next thrust will come fast or slow, deep or shallow, and Rise keeps her guessing.

But not for much longer.

"Turn over." Rise stops, just the head of the dildo inside Naoto's dripping sex. "I - I want to see your face." 

It's not the only thing she wants to see, but it's the most polite way to tell her.

Naoto tries, but her legs aren't exactly steady, and Rise ends up helping her; pushes her down on her side and rolls her over, then stands kneeling between her spread thighs, licking her lips and stroking the glistening strap-on as she looks down, admiring Naoto's curves and pale, soft skin, slick with a thin sheen of sweat.

"S... sorry," she whispers, and drops to her hands and knees, "I'll keep you waiting just a little longer." 

Before Naoto can ask, Rise is crawling down and putting her mouth to much better use, and at _that_ point, there's really not much point in saying anything.

She just reaches down and grabs hold of Rise's hair, those convenient little "handles" she wears even to bed, but it's not necessary. Rise knows exactly what to do, and Naoto's trembling arms and tight grip end up hindering more than they help.

When she realizes that, Naoto lets go and clutches at her trembling thighs instead, and in return, Rise's hands come up to her breasts, skilfully stroking, squeezing and kneading, teasing her nipples with nails and skin until Naoto thinks she's about to explode and dissolve into a cloud of those little sparkly bubbles that seem to be erupting from her stomach and all through her shaking, heaving body.

And then, Rise stops.

Naoto dazedly whimpers out a complaint, and Rise silences her with a hot, sloppy kiss, lips and tongue dripping with Naoto's own fluids, but still tasting of Rise somewhere behind it all and Naoto shakily wraps her arms around Rise's neck to keep her there.

Rise giggles, lips and tongue moving against her, but does nothing to break free. Instead, she reaches a hand between them and slides the strap-on against Naoto's slit once more.

Teasing foreplay is one thing, but _that's_ taking it too far. Without breaking the kiss or her grip on the other girl, Naoto wraps both legs around her hips and pulls with all her might. And Rise lets out a little squeak of surprise as she finds herself lying flat on top of Naoto, with the smaller girl kissing her with renewed vigour and panting as she grinds her hips frantically, trying to impale herself fully on Rise's big red rubber dick.

It's just _too_ hot for words.

So is the fact that she's within nibbling distance of Naoto's lush, kissable, _lickable_ tits. Oh, sure, Naoto has a great ass, a great _body_ , but these - these are her best feature. 

Rise just can't get enough of them.

And Naoto can't get enough of _her_.

So it's a win-win situation when Rise begins to move her hips, faster and harder this time because Naoto _needs_ it, and pulls her head free so she can lick, suck and squeeze those beautiful breasts. 

Naoto moans, squeals and claws at her shoulders, and Rise brings her teeth into play, nibbling gently on dark, hard nipples, leaving little crescent-shaped marks on pale, moist skin. Her breath is hot and quick as Naoto's pleasure and the stimulation against her clit take her, too, closer to the edge.

This time, she has no intention of stopping. 

Not until Naoto screams and begs for mercy.

Or until she's too exhausted to do either of those things.

Something along those lines.

She thrusts a little harder, buries her cock inside Naoto's slick tunnel and grinds against her, working the smooth front of the strap-on's leather harness over her clit.

In return, Naoto gives a high-pitched yelp and stiffens, legs wrapping hard against Rise's waist, arms around her neck, fingers digging into her back. 

Rise pulls back, hands on Naoto's hips to keep her down and slides down, angles her cock upwards, and pushes in again.

Naoto arches up, entirely silent this time, arms and legs tightening around her once more.

Each time, it's getting more and more difficult to pull loose. 

Soon, Naoto's arms and legs are trembling with the effort of holding her.

Still, Rise is free to move her hips and make short, quick thrusts, deep inside Naoto, and make the leather harness slap quickly against her clit.

Naoto can't endure that for long. Nor is there any reason why she'd particularly want to.

So she gives in, surrenders utterly to the tingling, bubbling pleasure bursting from her spine and stomach and the hard _thing_ buried inside her, lets it spread through her entire being, body and mind. Rise giggles, lips still wrapped around one of Naoto's nipples, as the smaller girl writhes and thrashes, claws at her back, bites her shoulder, drums her heels on her ass and pants, almost completely silent until it's almost over, and then she gives a soft, satisfied moan against Rise's ear just before her body relaxes.

Rise remains on top of her as Naoto begins to calm down; strokes her matted hair, kisses the sweat from her breasts, much more gently now than before. And smiles as she looks up at her partner's blissful expression, at the strands of dark hair plastered across her forehead, the deep pink flush on her cheeks, her moist, parted lips.

It takes another couple of minutes before Naoto opens her eyes and looks up at the ceiling with a dazed expression.

"Did you like that?" Rise asks, even though it's kind of obvious, and strokes her cheek lightly.

Naoto grins wolfishly and reaches for the strap-on, dextrous fingers already working on the clasps.

"Let me show you how much," she says, and all Rise can think of is that her failure to wear Naoto out probably wasn't much of a failure at all.

And once Naoto starts showing her, she's not in a state to think of anything much at all.


End file.
